Medical procedures require very special lighting. Specifically, medical procedures require a light that is bright, essentially shadow free, and that can be easily and conveniently adjusted to vary both the intensity and the directional aspects of the light.
Whereas various prior art lighting devices have been proposed for medical procedures, the prior art devices suffer one or more disadvantages. Specifically, the prior art devices tend to clutter the room in which the medical procedure is being performed; they are difficult to adjust with respect to intensity and/or position; they require movement of medical personnel to a dedicated location to accomplish the required adjustment; they are bulky and heavy to a point where they are difficult to mount in the drop ceilings of modern medical rooms; they are difficult to install and/or to maintain; they incorporate high voltages that can be dangerous both to medical personnel and to the patient; they involve mechanisms that allow the lights to drift inadvertently during the medical procedures; and they lack versatility with respect to individual or joint use of the plurality of lights of the system.